futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Scenario: Interplanetary War
As 2020 came to a close, the United Earth Dominion(as it was formed around 2014 to shut down WWIII) Began to colonize the Solar System. Once the Solar System was completely colonized, The Plutoies(or the people who colonized Pluto) Began to revolt. They formed the "United Insurrectionist Union". They quickly formed a massive army, and staged it on the Trans-Solar border(between Neptune and Pluto).The Colony of Pluto was now a "Insurrectionist Planet". The Neptunian Nuclear defences where wiped out by Insurrectionist "Orbital Devestators". The first Insurrectionist ship was known as the "INS Reign of Terror", and had weapons that where just researched. Such as MACs(Magnetic Accelerated Cannons), and NPCs(Nuclear Projectile Cannons).At the brink of war between the UED and the UIU, a unidentified ship was sighted near Pluto. A UIU radio com officer stated"This is the United Inssurectionist Union. Please identify yourself." The UFO replied "You have been judged unworthy of life by our religious leaders. Who have seen your pitifil... uh "Fighting".Please, do not fire on us. Or we will be forced to destroy your Pitifil planet." The UIU officer replied "HOW DARE YOU JUDGE US UNWORTHY OF LIFE!!! WE WILL DESTROY YOUR F****** BAD A** SHIP!!! AND YOUR HOME PLANET ALONG WITH IT AS SOON AS WE FIND IT!!!" The Alien ship fired a beam of superheated pure energy at Pluto.within seconds, the planet was merely a asteriod field. The UED Radars detected the beam soon enough. But it was too late to do anything about it. The rest of the fleet appeared out of "thin air". And within seconds, they where merely miles from earth. " This is UED radar site S-III. Unidentified Ships within radar... what'll we do?" The commanding officer responded "Try to get there attention" Then the Commander said "Uh... this is the United Earth Dominion Commanding officer.Please Identify yourself" The "N'tho Srm" Brigite Officer said"You have insulted the might and power of the N'tho Srm! You will be punished for your act of sin aginst the ancient Ntac!" Within seconds, Half of the UED Capitol was reduced to ash. Then, the UED AA sites opened up with everything they had."This is the Commander of the Undying Faith. To all avalible N'tho Srm cruisers. We have lost dozens of ships to the unworthy! Requesting immediate Re-enforcments." Then, all of a sudden, Tons of N'tho Srm ships appeared out of their cloaking fields. "This is the commander of the Fleet of Particular Justice. We have come to rescue you!" "This is the UED Commander! All Nuclear platforms open fire on UAL ASAP! " "This is the Nuclear Platform IkeBom, We will support you!" The N'tho Srm-Human war was on. About 20 Years Later... "This is The Prophet of Healing, Representitive of your leadership. I am on the UEDS Yolev. For the sake of restoring peace, Between Our N'tho Srm, and the Humans. We will..." "This is Brigite Officer Kalab 'Nvamb. The only thing that exists between the Humans and the N'tho Srm is hatred. The Prophet of Healing has joined the enemy. Recognize him as such, and kill him along with the Humans!" "But Brigite Commander, that's the Prophet talking! Sir please! Cancel engagement and stand down! Sir please!" "To all vessles, A tratior is blocking our way! Destroy the Agis Fate! Open fire!"(Explosions can be heard)" This is the Imminent Threat. We cannot follow a Brigite Commander willing to destroy one of his own vessles. We will protect the Prophet of Healing! All vessles that are with us; change course Category:Space Wars